


Promise me

by Doshiyamo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doshiyamo/pseuds/Doshiyamo
Summary: Aranea becomes ill while pregnant, forcing Ignis and his friends to go to a fort and retrieve an antidote that will save her.





	1. Day 1

As the sun started to set, Ignis suggested that they all head back to the house before Iris becomes concerned. It had been a long month for Ignis, and he was just happy Aranea agreed to go to Cape Caem to have a somewhat vacation with him and the others. She had been five months into her pregnancy and was too cranky to leave her little hotel room they had in Lestallum. Plus with her stomach twice as big now it was harder for her to move. But she claims to be feeling better these days and was actually excited to stay there with them. But of course Ignis was watching her carefully the entire time, even though she was doing fine on her own.

After having dinner, the group all headed upstairs and got comfortable, the boys took off their black jackets, excluding Gladio, and sat down. Ignis sat with Aranea on the couch as she rested her head on his shoulder and held his hand. Gladio and Iris were looking at a fashion magazine together; Iris was focused on the clothes while Gladio was looking at the women wearing them. And Noctis and Prompto were at the window talking about what sounded like Justice Monsters five. Talcott was downstairs with Monica and Dustin, even though it was nearing his bedtime.

During this moment Ignis thought everything was perfect, but no one knew what was going to happen to Aranea and her child on that faithful night.

As everyone was sleeping, Ignis felt Aranea shifting and heard her gasp.  
Aranea suddenly began to get out of bed and headed for the bathroom downstairs. Ignis followed her and soon he found her bending over the toilet and throwing up. He held her hair back and rubbed her back, he guessed she was just having morning sickness but shook the thought when he realized how late it was.  
He felt her forehead and immediately knew she was running a very high, and very unhealthy, fever. Luckily for him Prompto had been woken up by the noise and was standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

“Go get a wet rag and a bowl of water, quickly.” Ignis said with his voice filled with concern.

“O…Okay!! Be right back!” The blond said as he rushed into the kitchen.

“Ignis…” Aranea began but started to fall over until Ignis caught her. She was out cold.

“Ara!! Open your eyes darling, you have to stay awake, please look at me!!” Ignis begged but was getting no reply.

Prompto came back just as Ignis was carrying her over to the spare couch in the living room. He set the supplies on the ground next to him. “Do you need me to get someone?” Prompto asked.

“Wake up Monica and Dustin, try not to wake everyone else, I wouldn’t want to disturb them.” Ignis said as he began putting a rag on her forehead.

Prompto ran silently upstairs and into their room, careful not to wake up Talcott and Iris. He brought Monica and Dustin downstairs and immediately they began to examine Aranea. Ignis stood close by, careful not to be in their way, and was actually panicking in his mind. But he would never panic on the surface because that would just add to the list of everyone’s concerns.

After a while, Monica took Ignis aside and said, “She has a serious illness that is only triggered when a Niflheim trooper has abandoned the Empire. Seeing as though she has recently left them, I believe they have set off a chip they injected into her that contains a toxin, I would remove it but it’s too close to your child and could kill it instantly. But if we leave it in her she could die in a matter of days.”

Ignis’ breath hitched, he looked over at Ara and began walking to her. As he keeled on the ground next to her, he stroked her hair, and tried his best to keep the tears from flowing. He was worried for her and their child.

“Is there any way I can help them?” He said.

“There is but I highly recommend you do not do it. It is far too dangerous.” Monica said.

“That means nothing to me; I do not care if it’s dangerous. I will do anything to save her… Even if it means I die in the process. I will not sit here and argue with you about whether or not I should do it. I am doing it, and that’s final.” He said as he tried to keep his voice calm. But he couldn’t help but yell a little. “Please Monica, tell me what to do.”

Monica stood there in silence; she could understand why he was so eager to save her. He was expecting a child. But even though she knew this, she very much disagreed to his act of panic. He is usually calm and understanding and she believed that over the night he will calm down and become level headed once again. But as she watched him kneel over Aranea with a hand on her stomach, she could see a single tear fall from his eye as he kissed her on the lips for what might have been the last time.

“Alright, you must go to a certain Niflheim base and steal the only antidote that will save her. But I must warn you, it is heavily guarded and will be extremely difficult to obtain. Leave Aranea here, we will care for her and your child, for now go get a map and I’ll show you where the base is located. Tomorrow you and your allies will go, but not tonight. You need your sleep.”

“Thank you Monica, but I must ask why there is only one antidote.”

“They never make mistakes. If they set off the chip in them then it means they are positive that person is a traitor. They keep one antidote in case an important general of some sorts somehow breaks theirs. Now go get some rest.”

“I would like to stay. I do not wish to leave her side.”

“Alright, goodnight Ignis.” Monica headed upstairs once again closing the door softly behind her. Dustin offered to stay and watch Aranea, but Ignis insisted he go to sleep. Prompto stood there still, waiting for Ignis to say something.

“I will explain everything in the morning Prompto, you go to bed.” Ignis finally said.

“Oh…Alright, goodnight Iggy.” After that, the anxious boy headed back upstairs and into bed once more.

In the morning Ignis was being shaken awake by Gladio. Rather roughly as well.

“Gladio do refrain from shaking me like a mad man.” Ignis’ voice was raspy and his hair messy, unlike his normal rested tone and styled hair. He looked quickly towards Aranea and saw she was missing. He panicked and stood up from the uncomfortable floor he had slept on and where he rested his back against the couch causing it to become sore.

“Relax Iggy, she’s right over there.” Gladio pointed towards the table and Ignis saw Aranea sitting and drinking tea.

“Thank the Gods you’re awake. I was worried sick about you. Are you feeling alright?” He said as he rushed over and sat next to her taking her hand and checking her face.

“I’m fine four eyes.” She snickered as she flicked his forehead.

He was taken back by her attitude, but then remembered who he was talking to.

“Ara, why didn’t you tell me they put a chip in you? A deadly one no less.”

“I didn’t know it would kill me! I thought it was just a sensor so the robots wouldn’t shoot me on sight!” Aranea said looking a little embarrassed. As they talked the others began walking in too.

“Hey he’s awake! I never would have guessed you liked to sleep on the floor.” Noctis mocked.

“Come on Noct, he slept on the floor and let a lady sleep on the couch. It’s not that surprising.” Gladio said with a soft chuckle.

“Monica already explained everything to us and Aranea while you were sleeping. We thought we should at least let you rest for a while longer.” Prompto said as he sat across from Ignis and Aranea.

“As much as I appreciate the thought, I would’ve liked to have been awakened when Aranea was.” Ignis said. “But at least you all know where we must go and what we have to do. Let’s leave immediately.”

“Slow down there babe, before you go you better cook me some breakfast.” Aranea said with a smirk.

“Wha… Darling you are ill. I must get the antidote as soon as possible. I don’t have time to cook breakfast!” He argued.

“Well I don’t see myself throwing up chunks, so I must be fine for now. Now get in that kitchen and cook me some food before I pour all the Ebony we have into the sea.” She said crossing her arms and giving him a glare.

Ignis knew better than to doubt her threats, once she said she was going to cut a hole in all of Noctis’ pants if he didn’t stop annoying her and soon after Noctis was forced to wear pants with holes in the back pockets for a whole week until they got him some new ones.

Ignis sighed and headed for the kitchen and began to make breakfast as his friends laughed at the power of his wife. Seeing as though they were expecting a child but were not married caused it to be difficult to give her a proper title, but they were so close that the boys just called her his wife even if she didn’t have a ring around her finger.

“Damn Iggy, I never noticed how whipped you were.” Gladio said as him and Noctis sat beside Prompto at the table.

“Yep, take it all in boys. Poor man would do anything for me, even if it means waiting to save my life.” Aranea chuckled. But she flinched and clutched her stomach. The boys became concerned and Ignis was about to run over until she held a hand up.

“I’m fine, the little twerp just doesn’t like it when I am mean to their dad.” She said as she pretended to smack her large stomach.

“At least someone cares about my feelings.” Ignis said wiping fake tears from his face and earning laughs from the group.

“Oh shut it, where’s my food chef?” Aranea said with a chuckle.

“You guys are so cute together.” They heard a voice say from upstairs. They all looked and could see Iris walking down the steps. “And to think you almost killed each other at one point in time.”

“Yeah well, I never would have imagined becoming friends with these losers. Let alone having a kid with one of them.” Aranea said as she winked at Ignis while he was putting the cooked eggs on a plate and bringing them to her.

“I love you too.” Ignis said sarcastically while he sat next to her and kissed her cheek.

Aranea smiled and pinched his cheek. She really loved his cheeks, they were strong and smooth but still squishy. And she loved to pull on them, even though it used to annoy him, he got used to it.

Prompto and Noctis made faces at each other, not understanding why anyone would do that. “One day Noctis, Luna will do that to you. And then your children will make faces.” Ignis said.

“What!? Who said anything about kids?” Noctis said with red cheeks.

“Wait, is everyone gonna ignore the fact that Ignis referred to us as his kids?” Prompto asked.

“Well, not me. But you two definitely act like his kids.” Gladio said as Iris sat at the end of the table next to him.

“Yeah Prompto, think about it. He mends to your clothes, he cooks for you, and he even drives you guys around everywhere. And Gladdy you also act like a kid; he does all that for you too.” Iris said as she lightly smacked him.

“Come on now Iris, it’s not like he has to dress us.” Noctis pouted.

“That’s debatable, remember when you wanted to wear a black T-shirt to a formal gathering Noctis? I had to drag you into your room and put a suit on you.” Ignis said.

“HA!! Pretty boy doesn’t like suits? I’ll keep that in mind. Now, shouldn’t you boys be going somewhere?” Aranea teased as she watched Noct turn bright red.

“OF COURSE, HOW FOOLISH I AM! WE MUST LEAVE AT ONCE!” Ignis said as he stood quickly and ran upstairs to change out of his black sweater and grey sweatpants.

As he slammed the door behind him Aranea nearly fell off her chair but caught herself. It was obvious she wasn’t okay. And the others could tell as they all got up and checked on her. Prompto had ran to her and was now helping her stay on the chair by holding her hand and putting the other in her shoulder.

“Should I get Ignis?” Noctis asked.

“No idiot, why do you think I put on that little show in the first place? I needed him to calm down and not worry so much. If he leaves here unfocused he will most likely get himself killed. Now listen boys, you need to watch him. Make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid, you understand me? I trust you guys. And I know he does too. So I need you to keep his mind focused, don’t let him worry too much about me. If he starts to zone out then just remind him that I was fine this morning and make sure he believes that. Got it?” Aranea said in a quiet tone. It was hard to tell if she didn’t want Ignis to hear her or if she was just feeling ill.

“Yes ma’am. We promise, and you’re gonna be okay. We will get that antidote.” Gladio said.

“Thank you. Now let go of me Prompto before he comes back and sees me like this.” She said which caused Prompto to slowly let go and stand back.

“Okay everyone let’s go! Goodbye darling, I’ll be back soon. Promise me you’ll be fine.” Ignis said as he rushed down the stairs and kissed her forehead and stomach.

“I promise, now get goin’” Aranea said as she kissed his cheek.

The four boys left the house right before Iris had to catch Aranea again and help her sit. Aranea really couldn’t tell how much time she had left, but she prayed that Ignis would get back in time and save their child. She didn’t care about what happened to her, all she cared about was the baby. If he can at least save the child, then that’s good enough for her.


	2. Chapter 2

As they drove down the road the boys talked over a strategy for getting the antidote.

“Since we know nothing about the layout of the base, we will have to look out for any extra guarded facilities once inside.” Ignis said.

“Gotcha, but what do we do if we get lost?” Noctis said as he handed Ignis an Ebony.

“Simple, we get somewhere high and escape that way.” Ignis remarked while taking a sip.

Since they somewhat had a plan they pictured getting the antidote as the easy bit, it was getting inside they were worried about. But they decided to wait until they saw the base for themselves to figure that part out.

As they parked near the street where the base laid Ignis popped the trunk and told Gladio to get extra potions.

“Uh Iggy, why is there a huge suitcase in the trunk and not our potion bag?” Gladio asked.

“What!?” Ignis said as he marched to the back. “Oh… these are Aranea’s clothes. I must’ve forgotten to put the potions back and left those in there. My apologies.”

“So we don’t have any healing items? Great, I guess that means we have to be extra careful in there.” Noctis said folding his arms across his chest.

“Indeed… Well lads, let us go.” Ignis said as they started walking up the hill and near an old broken house that was across the road from the bases opening.

The base was ten times bigger than the normal ones. Or at least, in their perspective it was. In the center of it a huge metal tower stood, but it wasn’t doing anything. It wasn’t even built all the way.

“Seeing as though they don’t have a barrier protecting the place yet we can assume it is somewhat new.” Ignis said looking through the houses window even though there was a hole in the wall right where the door should have been. They were lucky the house was facing the road, if it was the other way around they wouldn’t have anywhere to hide seeing that the back of the house was completely missing.

“Yeah, but there are four MT’s out there, how are we gonna get in?” Prompto asked leaning his head out of the side of the giant hole while Noctis and Gladio sat next to Ignis.

Ignis thought for a second and then looked at Noctis. Suddenly he was glad he brought Aranea’s clothes.

“I know what we must do.” Ignis said heading back to the car.

“What?” Noctis said as he followed.

*a couple minutes later*

“HELP MY WIFE PLEASE! SHE’S BEEN POISONED!” A blonde man yelled as he dragged a black haired woman in a skinny black dress up the road to the MT’s. Two soldiers ran over and as soon as they were out of sight from the others, the woman punched one in the face and slammed their head into the ground as the man did the same to the other.

“Why did Ignis make me be the girl!?” Noctis said as him and Prompto dragged the MT’s back to the house.

“Probably because him and Gladio’s chests are too big to fit. Or because he thought it would be funny.” Prompto snickered as he watched Noctis shift uncomfortably in the backless and strapless dress.

“Well why didn’t he make you to it? You’re skinnier than me!” Noct slightly yelled.

“Because I helped him with Aranea when she was throwing up, so I guess this is how he is repaying me. Also you have the longest hair, sucks for you man, but I gotta say I would have loved to see this on Aranea.” Prompto whistled.

“Don’t let Specs hear you say that.”

Finally they rested the two troopers on the inside of the houses wall and Noctis began to take off the dress.

“Carefully Noct, Aranea loves that dress. You tear it and she’ll tear you too.” Ignis said as he tried to hold back a chuckle.

Meanwhile Gladio let out a snort and was covering his mouth and laughing silently in the corner.

“Shut it Gladio!” Noct yelled.

“Oh hush, now time for phase two.” Ignis said as he began to take off the armor on the soldiers.

“So who’s gonna wear the armor, you and Prompto this time? I don’t think the big guys arms will fit.” Noctis said as he put on his normal clothes.

“I suppose so, while we do this I need you two to stay here and wait for my signal.” Ignis said.

“Okay, what’s the signal?” Gladio asked.

“I don’t know, just wait for me to do something.” Ignis remarked.

“How about a crow’s call? You know like, KAKAWWWW KAKAKAKAWWWWW!!” Prompto yelled.

“Nah that’s too ordinary, how about a Catoblepas roar?” Gladio began to put his hands over his mouth and started to make a loud roaring sound.

“I think we should do a Chocobo. KWEEEEEHHHH!!” Noctis screamed.

“For God’s sake I don’t care what we do just shut up.” Ignis threatened. “Alright, when Prompto whistles then you two head over, understood?”

“Yes sir!” Gladio said.

Ignis shook his head and then him and Prompto changed into the MT’s uniforms and began to head over to the base once again.

The other MT’s watched as they tried their best to walk like a MT. They were doing well until Prompto almost fell causing the other two to stare oddly. He regained his posture and soon they were standing right next to them.

“Wait a minute…” One of them said as they stared at Prompto and was about to take his helmet off when Ignis knocked the other one out cold and then stabbed the other through the throat.

“Aw geez, thanks man.” Prompto said as he took his helmet off and whistled to Noct and Gladdy.

“You are never pretending to be a trooper again.” Ignis said shaking his head as he took off his helmet.

Prompto made a somewhat relieved but also offended face. “That’s okay with me, I always get sick when I think about if I was one of them.”

Gladio and Noct finally arrived as Ignis and Prompto took the last piece of armor off.

“Shall we?” Ignis said gesturing towards the open gates of the base.

“We shall.” Noct said.

The four walked in carefully and saw troops on the left and right side of the base. They ran towards the middle where two buildings left a small alley for them to go through. Once they reached the end they saw even more soldiers in formation facing opposite from them. They were focused on something, or someone and that gave the boys enough time to find another alley and slip past them.

“Iggy look!” Prompto said as he pointed towards the end of the alley. There was a huge building that was lit up. There were no windows and looked like it had only one gate opening. Outside the gate was a MA-X Patria standing all alone, leaving itself exposed.

“That’s gotta be it.” Gladio mumbled. “But how do we take that thing down without alerting the other guys?”

“Simple, we sneak past it.” Ignis said.

“Once again, I suck at sneaking.”

“Well we don’t have any other choice so follow me.”

Ignis began to make a half circle shape around the giant robotic suit while occasionally stopping behind boxes to check and see if everyone was still behind him. Finally he reached the door and turned to watch the others, but just as they all were together again the giant suit focused its light on the door. Ignis pushed them just in time to be able to hide behind a nearby box set.

Prompto was breathing heavily like he always did when under stress. But soon it turned back around and they were able to get out of cover and quietly slide the gate up so everyone could fit under and then closed it behind them.

“Holy crap, that was way too close!” Prompto whispered.

“Yeah…” Gladio responded.

“Yes but we made it, now let’s go look for that antidote.” Ignis said as he stood up.

They began walking around and luckily didn’t find any troopers waiting inside. As they reached the middle of the building they saw MT’s surrounding one soldier in the middle that looked to be holding a small box. Except these MT’s weren’t human, they were robots. Robotic assassins that are faster than all of the four boys.

“That’s it, the antidote. All we have to do it take those assassins out and retrieve the potion.” Ignis said as he was about to approach them but suddenly felt someone grab his arm. He looked back and saw Gladio holding him.

“Iggy, they’re too fast for us. We need to think of another plan.”

“I already have a plan, we catch them by surprise and easily wipe them all out. Simple and quick, as soon as we get the antidote we can get back and save Ara.”

"Iggy I know you’re worried for her…. For them…. But you have to think reasonably about this and stay focused.” Noctis said.

“I am focused, I am always focused. And right now I am focused on getting that potion.”

Ignis summoned his daggers and pulled away from Gladio’s grip. But soon Prompto had grabbed his other arm next to Gladio.

“Please think about this man, if you go in there without any sort of plan then most likely you’ll get killed.” Prompto begged.

“You saw her condition last night Prompto, out of any of you I would have guessed you would agree with me when I say we have to get that antidote right away, now let go of my arm.”

“No Iggy, you’re not thinking straight. Please wait until we know what to do.”

“I said let go of me.”

“No.”

Ignis stared the smaller man in the eyes and could tell he wasn’t going to budge. So Ignis cursed under his breath and finally said “Alright.”

“Thank you Iggy.”

As soon as Prompto let go, their attention was brought towards the gate at the front of the building sliding up and soon multiple MT’s were flooding in with their guns pointed up. They must have figured out that there were intruders in the base. But then a man with red hair and a fedora walked in front of the soldiers and stared right where the four were hiding.

“Come on out, I promise I won’t bite.” Ardyn chuckled.

“What the hell is he doing here?” Noctis whispered.

“I don’t know but he does have a reputation for showing up at the worst times.” Gladio said.

Ignis’ breath hitched and suddenly he was walking towards Ardyn until Gladio grabbed his arm once more.

“Gladio… Can’t you see what they’re doing to her? I have to save her… let go.” Ignis said with a frustrated tone.

“Who? Iggy there isn’t anyone there. It’s just the Chancellor.” Gladio said looking around Ardyn for any sign of a woman.

“Ara… He has Ara…” Ignis said as he tried to escape Gladio’s grip.

“Wha… Aranea is at the house in Caem. She isn’t here Ignis.” Prompto said.

“Shit, I think Ardyn is making him see things.” Noctis said. “We have to go… Now!”

“I said let me go!” Ignis finally got away from Gladio and summoned his daggers once more and threw one right at Ardyn’s face. Ardyn deflected it with his sword and gave a sly smile.

“YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Ignis yelled as his expression grew into anger. “I’LL KILL YOU, I SWEAR I WILL YOU BASTARD!”

Gladio grabbed him by his arms and dragged him away. The entire time Ignis was trying his hardest to get away from his grasp.

“IGGY STOP! YOU’RE LEADING THEM RIGHT TO US! NOCTIS WARP TO THE BOX AND GRAB IT AND PROMPTO YOU NEED TO SHOOT US A HOLE IN THE SIDE OF THAT WALL WITH YOUR GIANT GUN RIGHT NOW!” Gladio ordered. The two listened and soon Noctis had gotten the box and then warped to where Gladio and Prompto had run to. Ignis had calmed down by then but wasn’t moving. They then ran out of the building and tried their best to avoid conflict by having Prompto shoot out the search lights. After running all the way to the entrance once again Ignis had snapped and shoved Gladio off of him.

“HE KILLED HER! THAT BASTARD KILLED HER! I HAVE TO…. I…. THAT SON OF A BITCH!” Ignis yelled.

“SHE WAS NEVER THERE IGNIS, COME ON MAN WE GOTTA GO!” Gladio tried to grab him again but failed.

“LEAVE ME BE, I HAVE TO GO GET HER! I HAVE TO GLADIO!” Ignis yelled.

“I don’t have time for this… Forgive me Iggy but I gotta do this to ya….” Noctis said as he warped to Ignis and slammed his head to the ground. Ignis was out cold.

Iggy’s eyes fluttered open to see the night sky above him. He looked around and saw Prompto sitting next to him in the Regalia as Gladio drove.

“Hey guys he’s awake!” Prompto said. “Easy Iggy, Noct hit you pretty hard. And since we didn’t have any potions we had to use the first aid kit.”

Ignis sat up straight in his seat and felt the back of his head. There was a bandage poorly wrapped around his head and he flinched when he touched a certain spot.

“Yeah…. Sorry about that. I had to calm you down so we could escape. But I got the antidote so…. Yeah.” Noctis said from the passenger seat.

Ignis suddenly remembered seeing Ardyn standing behind Aranea with a knife in his hand. He pulled her head up by her hair and stabbed her in the stomach. Then while she screamed and doubled over in pain he stabbed the back of her head and caused the knife to go straight through her eye, silencing her and letting her fall slowly to the floor as the pool of blood surrounded her.

Ignis covered his mouth and bent over as his entire body was shaking. He let out a shaky breath while tears fell from his eyes.

“Iggy, are you okay? What’s wrong?” Prompto asked as he put his hand on his shoulder. “Gladdy pull over for a minute!”

“Okay.”

Ignis got out of the car and fell to his knees on the ground as he let out a muffled scream into his hands. He was shaking terribly now and was bent over to where his head almost touched the ground. The image of his wife and child’s blood spreading kept replaying in his mind.

“Iggy listen to me. Aranea’s still alive, she’s still at Caem with Monica and the others. We just got off the phone with them, they said she needed the antidote right now so we gotta go.” Noctis said as he helped his friend stand. “Come on Iggy… Let’s go see her okay?”

Ignis sat back down and soon they were on their way there once again. But Ignis said nothing the rest of the ride, too terrified to say anything in case he saw the image in his head again. All he could think about was how real her screams sounded.


End file.
